Footsteps
by StarGlow4
Summary: full summary inside: 5 years have passed. Everyone is enjoying themselves...but there are still many questions left unanswered. Who will uncover the truth? And will it destroy them forever...
1. New beginnings

Hi every1! Here's my story, **_Footsteps_**, hope you like, and don't forget to leave a review, srry it's short(is it?)

**_Summary: The Inuyasha gang have finally defeated Naraku!5 years have past, and everyone is enjoying life. Having fun, and wait...kids?What happens when a new evil arises, or is it old? There are still many questions left unanswered. Past vs. Present, who willuncover the truth?_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha(if I did, would I be writing a fan fic about it?) but I own the characters I make up…

* * *

Flash Back 

Inuyasha and the gang are walking up a trail when Inuyasha starts to act weird. They were hunting for Naraku(as usual) but this time it was different. Everyone had a strange feeling, and no one knew what to expect. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sensing that he's not quite acting himself.

"I smell Naraku, he's close!" yells Inuyasha and he starts running. " Wait Inuyasha remember last time? It might be a trap like before you can get killed!" shouted a very worried Kagome.

"I don't care at least we can check it out!" , replied Inuyasha but he wasn't looking were he was going. Naraku appeared out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha and he went flying into a tree."That's it Naraku your going down!" screamed both Sango and Miroku. They both started attacking at once but Kagura and Kanna come in the way.

While they're fighting Koga and Ayame are running into the battle, they try to take Naraku but he blocks they're attacks, and throws them both into a nearby forest. He turns his ugly, hideous, deformed face to Kagome (very descriptive ;)

"Give me the shards to the jewel!" he yells at her, "No, she won't!" yells Inuyasha as he trys to stand up. "Pathetic, you think you can defeat me!" Naraku says while laughing evily. _'Got to make this shot count'_ Kagome says to herself while she prepares her arrow "Ready, aim, FIRE!" she lets the arrow fly and it hits Naraku right were the spider mark is. Naraku screams out in pain. The gang approach him with caution. No one knows what to do. Tension fills the air. Is Naraku dead? Or is he faking? Everyone is silent...

"Is he dead?" asks a very scared Shippou. Miroku looks to see if he still has the wind tunnel…

"HE'S DEAD!" shouts Miroku joyfully. He no longer has his wind tunnel. Everyone is celebrating on their victory. Inuyasha a nd Kogome hug, and Sango and Miroku watch them happily. Soon they all decide they should go back to the village and heal.

:Village:

In the village everyone tells Kaede about their victory, and Koga pulls Kagome a side. "Kagome I've decided to go back with Ayame to the wolf tribe, but even if you're not my woman I'll always protect you," Koga says slowly scared at what Kagome will say next. All Kagome can do is smile and nod, as they walk back to the others they say goodbye to each other ('Cause Ayame and Koga are going back) and they wish each other the best.

End of Flash Back

* * *

5 years later 

A girl is sitting in a meadow watching the sunset when she hears someone call her "Arashi!" is the girl name and she has long black hair with to little black dog ears, fangs, and claws. The person that called her is a young boy that's name is Kokoyo. "Arashi come in for dinner," he says "Ok," they race against each other back to the village. They go inside "Hi aunt Sango!" Arashi says, "Hi mom," says Kokoyo (Arashi is Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter and Kokoyo is Miroku's and Sango's son) "Hello, can you two go get everyone?" asked Sango, "Ok," they said together. They got everyone and ate dinner after that they went outside to look at the stars.

* * *

Finally done! This is my first fanfic so be nice and remember RR please! 

does peace sign Peace out…

_**Kaeroi**_


	2. Naraku back?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 2

Outside in the garden Kagome and Arashi are planting vegetables. Kagome takes another seed out of her bag.

"What does that seed grow into, mommy?" asked the little girl. "It grows into an apple tree," Kagome smiles at her daughter as they find a special spot for it. The seed looks so small and fragile, it's a wonder it still survived. They begin to dig up a small hole for it. "I don't know if it'll survive, but it's worth a shot," Kagome says as she watches Arashi.

* * *

Everyday Arashi would go outside, and water it, no matter how cold, or hot it was. Soon as the years went on the tree did survive through spring, summer, fall, and winter, and pretty soon, it grew up to be a beautiful apple tree, with sweet juicy apples. But it wasn't the only thing that grew up Arashi grew up and became a beautiful demon, while Kokoyo grew up to be a handsome young man.

* * *

One day Arashi went outside to go on a walk. She bent down and picked up a pretty red flower and smelt it. All of a sudden the wind picked up and the sky became unusually dark. Then she heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around

"Who are you?" she asked a man with long sleek black hair and blood red eyes. "Are you the offspring of the one they call Inuyasha?" he glared at her with menacing eyes. But Arashi wasn't about to be intimidated that easily. "Who wants to know?" she growled back fiercely, but by now, she was very curious. Who was this strange man? And what did he want with her? Had she done something wrong?

The man (if you can hardly call him that) smirked at her for a moment. "Take this," he yelled he attacked her with his claws, but she quickly dodged his attack (Inuyasha trained her when she was young, go Inu!)

"What do you want with me?" Arashi questions while dodging his attacks. All of a sudden, he stops attacking. "Tell Inuyasha that Naraku's back, and he better watch out..." and he started to back away until the darkness ingulfed him.

"Naraku?" she murmers, racking her brain for any sign of recognition of him

* * *

She started heading back when she sees Inuyasha running to her "Are you alright Arashi?" he said while looking for any cuts, "Daddy, who's Naraku?" the young girl asks. Inuyasha freezes. He stares suspisciously at his child. "Were have you heard of this Naraku?" Arashi doean't respond, and Inuyasha repeats the question."I'm the one who's asking _you_ a question!" Arashi yells, now getting angry. Inuyasha sighs, thinking that she doesn't know anything, and starts walking back.

"I'm not finished with you!" she screams and tackles him to the ground. "He's just a worthless demon, now come back and help your mother and Keade with healing," Inuyasha responds as she helps Arashi up.

"Healing?" she asks confused. "Yeah, some villages not to far from here were attacked by demons, Miroku, Kokoyo, and me are going to kill the demon," he says quickly flexing his arms.

"Can I come?" Arashi pleads.

"No!" he answers protectively.

"Why not?" Arashi begins to bug her father.

"Cause I said so" Inuyasha replies.

"Alright, I don't care what you, I'm still coming!" she calls out while running home to get her weapons, Inuyasha sighs, he always hated it when she got her way.

* * *

**_Flashback: (A couple of years ago.)_**

_A much smaller Arashi is sitting down on the ground playing with a couple of toys. Kagome and Sango are preparing dinner. Inuyasha is no where to be seen. "I wonder where Miroku and Kokoyo are..." Sango mutters thoughtfully. "They should be back by now..." Miroku had taken Kokoyo to do a little male bonding, or so he said. "I'll go look for them, be right back Kagome" she waves and exits the house. "Kay" Kagome replies and goes back to her cooking. _

_Suddenly, Arashi starts to laugh. We now see Inuyasha walkin through the door. He drenched from head to toe in water. Algae and seaweed is plastered all over his face and clothes, giving him the appearance of a slimy creature. Kagome turns around, and, seeing Inuyasha like that, she begins to laugh as well._

_"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha growls looking from to Kagome to Arashi._

_"Oh...nothing, nothing at all..." Kagome trails off, trying to hide her laughter. "What happened to you?" she smiles as a fuming Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Why don't you go ask Miroku, male bonding my ass..." he growls._

_"Inuyasha!" don't say bad words in front of Arashi. She's too young!" Kagome scowls as Inuyasha goes over to a jar._

_"Ass ass ass ass..." Arashi mumbles to herself. _

_Inuyasha chuckles._

_"INUYASHA!" Kagome yells. "Look what you've taught her!"_

_Inuyasha shrugs as he lifts the jar and goes over to a corner. "She was bound to learn that word anyways."_

_"But she's only a baby!" Kagome says as she goes over to her daughter. "No sweety, That's a bad word," _

_Inuyasha opens the jar and takes out a cookie. "Oh well, now she's a smart baby."_

_"INUYASHA!" Kagome fires, her temper rising as she goes back to her cooking. Inuyasha ignores her. _

_"Me want kookie!" Arashi says coming over to her daddy. She holds out her hand._

_Inuyasha looks into the jar. "Sorry kid, no more left.This was the last one." He's just about to put the cookie into his mouth when he hears a scream._

_"ME WANT KOOKIE!" Arashi yells slamming her fists on the ground. Inuyasha stops halfway and looks at her with a werid expression which quickly turns into a smirk._

_"Here you go" Inuyasha says holding it a few centimetres from her hand. She goes to grabs it, but just as she is about to grasp it, Inuyasha smirks, holding it out of her reach. Inuyasha does the trick for several more minutes, while Kagome has her back turned. Arashi startes to cry. _

_"Daddy is ass, daddy is ass..." Arashi replies sobbing. "Me want kookie.." Kagome turns around and sees what Inuyasha is doing. Kagome's temper has reached her limit._

_"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" _

_Arashi takes the cookie out of Inuyasha's hand and starts to munch on it happily. _

_**End of flashback:

* * *

**_

Arashi bounced back happily with twin swords and some other weapons that were in her backpack "I'm ready!" she smiled cheerfully, as Inuyasha grumbled. She had gone to many battles and she was a good fighter and healer. "We're here!" called a voice behind them it was Miroku, Kokoyo, and Kirara. "Your coming to Arashi?" Kokoyo asked, she nodded. "Great, we'll win for sure," Miroku and Kokoyo said together while they got on Kirara. "Of course! she's my daughter after all," Inuyasha said proudly. All Arashi could do was smile.

They started heading for the village were Inuyasha and Arashi started to smell blood, "This is bad," Arashi sighs. They got to the village, where they saw a GIANGANTIC spider that was spewing out fire. It was groos and slimy, and surprisingly had three heards, and hugh fangs. As sson as it saw the, a great blast of fire headed out Arashi's direction without warning. Arashi sreamed.

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaa! done chapter 2 I hope you like it and please RR does peace sigh peace out! If I get at least a few reviews, I'll post the next chappie! So read and review, if you like this story. You just have to press the bottom button and say something. BYE!

Kaeroi


End file.
